


movie date

by midoteto (hajitomo)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajitomo/pseuds/midoteto
Summary: tomoya and hajime go on a movie date. i have had this sitting in my drafts and i do not think i will finish it. enjoy this half written fic.





	movie date

"Tomoya-kun"

 

"Mmm...?"

 

"Can we see Thor: Ragnarok? Today's the opening day; there is a showing at 12:35PM" Hajime asked, looking towards Tomoya. Tomoya laid with his back against the top of his bed and his legs spread upwards on the wall. Hajime wondered if that was comfortable, but his childhood friend wasn't complaining so he won't bother him with such a question. 

 

“Ah,” Tomoya looked forwards from his book. “What’s the time?”  
  
Hajime looked at his phone. “It’s only 9:43. We can make it if we get out of our pajamas.”

 

Tomoya smiled as he moved his legs to the side and got up. “Perfect! Is there a reason why you’re interested in a superhero movie? I’d expect this from anyone but you.”

 

“I’ll tell you at breakfast. It’s not… very interesting. Let’s get changed first then I’ll regale you with my tale.”  
  
Tomoya chuckled, “‘Kay.”

 

Tomoya left Hajime and went in his drawers to take out a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt. He went into the bathroom and changed. He brushed his teeth and washed his face, making himself presentable. Tomoya brushed and styled his hair. Leaving the bathroom, he saw Hajime holding a sweatshirt and realized since they were going to the movies it might be cold. Hajime went into the bathroom now to get changed and Tomoya went to find a sweatshirt.

 

He settled on a light blue sweatshirt that was also plain, he didn’t like the ones with writing on it. Tomoya grabbed his phone and checked the percent it was on. “100%.” He smiled, happy. He called to Hajime and asked what percent his phone was on and Hajime answered with “94%.”

 

Hajime finished changing and left the bathroom, waving to Tomoya. “Let’s eat breakfast?” Tomoya nodded, looking at his clothing choices. He wore baby blue jeans with a black sweatshirt that read, ‘BATES MOTEL’. “I like your sweatshirt, did you visit the Motel in October?”

 

“Yes, I went with my siblings. I thought I should’ve bought this sweatshirt to show I went through the Motel and survived. Since it’s a horror attraction after all.”  
  
“I’m surprised you went there! I wouldn’t have expected it from you.” Tomoya said, watching Hajime shrug. The two went to the breakfast table and Hajime sat down while Tomoya put eggs on the stove. “Um, How do you like your eggs?”  
  
“Sunny-side up.”

“Okay.”

 (making eggs here. this type of thing would not be in the finished fic)

He grabbed two plates for him and Hajime. He took a muffin and cut it in half, putting butter on both insides. 

 

When he finished with both eggs, he played his on his muffins along with ham and cheese. He put Hajime’s on his plate and walked it over to him with a spoon. He gave Hajime a kiss on the cheek and said, “Enjoy Mashiro’s Home-Made Eggs.” Hajime laughed softly and took the spoon to begin cracking his eggs. Tomoya took his egg muffin and sat next to Hajime, eating it.

 

“Tomoya-kun, these eggs are very good! Please, if you could, make me breakfast every morning.” Hajime looked at Tomoya with pleading eyes.

 

“Hahaha, This was a fluke, I wasn’t sure if I made them correctly at first. I watched my mom make these and she taught me.”  
  
Hajime thought for a moment, “Then I have your mother to thank for teaching you how to cook eggs.” Tomoya smiled and looked down at his plate, somewhat blushing. 

 

He took a bite of his egg muffin and asked Hajime why they are going to see Thor: Ragnarok. 

 

“Oh, well, my little sister told me about it. She went on and on like ‘Oniichan, Oniichan! Take your boyfriend and see Thor! It’s really good, please, please, please? You two are boys so I’m sure you both will like it, Oniichan!’ I couldn’t say no, so, here I am.”

 

“Your little sister sounds adorable. I haven’t seen her in a bit, maybe when I take you home I’ll see her and thank her for this nice movie date.” Tomoya replied. Hajime’s siblings were adorable and cute, but, Tomoya had a soft spot for his little sister. His little sister was always happy and she enjoyed watching things with him when he was at Hajime’s house. He enjoyed watching things with her too and sharing popcorn. 

 

“Haha, yeah.” Hajime finished his first egg and broke the eggshell of the second to eat. Tomoya was halfway through his own breakfast sandwich. Seven minutes later the two boys finished eating, then getting up, Tomoya grabbed the dirty dishes and Hajime began to put a jacket on. Cleaning off the dishes, Tomoya grinned, saying, "I'm really excited to hang out." 

  
"I'm even happier..." Hajime said, attempting to hide his blush. Tomoya placed the dishes in the washing machine then walked to the door, putting his jacket on. "Ready to go?" He asked while Hajime nodded.

The two walked for a block to where the theater was and wen tin, getting tickets to see Thor: Ragnarok. Smiling, they got snacks and popcorn...

 


End file.
